


Exhaustion

by Mihue (brian_fan_4eva)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior-M
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_fan_4eva/pseuds/Mihue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's exhausted beyond belief but he's got a press conference to do.</p><p>**Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

He’s exhausted beyond belief.

His schedule doesn’t allow for him to sleep more than 4 or 5 hours a day and that’s on a good day. He’s got constant rehearsals for his musical, not to mention the actual performances and then there is various recordings and programs that he’s required to go on with the subunit he’s in with his group mates. There’s barely a time he gets to have a day off, his schedule is so jam packed and it’s only going to get worse.

Soon they’ll be starting the all day practices and recording new songs for their 7th studio album and subsequent Super Show 6 that SM has announced for September along with the airing of the subunit’s reality show, Guest House.

Jungsoo’s scheduled for the end of July to discharge from the military, while Jongwoon’s stuck in his civil post for another 5 months. Sungmin and Shindong are lucky this round. They were given extensions because of the impending album and tour.

Sighing softly to himself, knowing today will be yet another long day of outfits, makeup and sitting and waiting as they are doing the press conference for the reality show today, he shifts down a little in the chair so he can rest his head on the back and maybe get a little sleep before they are called on the stage as he’s already had his makeup and hair done.

Henry and Siwon are the only two members of the subunit that are not at the press conference. Henry is promoting his new single ‘Fantastic’ while Siwon’s down in Taiwan, training for some movie that involves cycling.

Donghae and Hyukjae are pacing around in the room where they are waiting for makeup touchups. The duo have just released their new Japanese single Skeleton, and he’s not surprised they aren’t attempting to sleep or relax before things get hectic.

“They make me so tired.” Zhou Mi plops down on the chair next to Kyuhyun, unbuttoning the suit jacket so he can relax a little. They’re all wearing tuxes. Kyuhyun’s grown used to the formal wear for the press conferences they do for anything related to the subunits, but he’s sure all of the tuxes are not as identical as their wardrobe noona wants them.

“Who?” Kyuhyun’s body is slowly relaxing as he’s trying to read the text on his phone.

“Hyuk and Hae.” Zhou Mi gestures at the pair.

“Oh. Yeah.” Kyuhyun knows he’s falling asleep as his eyes close, and his hands relax. One hand flops down, brushing Zhou Mi’s hands as he’s on his own phone texting his mom, and the other hand slowly relaxes against his stomach.

Zhou Mi glances up after hearing the familiar click of a camera, and finds one of their cordi noona’s holding her finger to her lips and then pointing at Kyuhyun before moving off to snap more pictures of the others.

Zhou Mi looks over and finds Kyuhyun asleep, his chest rising soft and slow in the first throes of sleep. ‘ _Oh my poor dongsaeng._ ’ Zhou Mi thinks, taking in the pale sheen of Kyuhyun’s skin and the barely visible dark circles under his eyes that makeup doesn’t cover up. How Kyuhyun can sleep with a tux on is beyond Zhou Mi’s comprehension, until he realizes that the tux doesn’t fit as snugly on the other man as it used to.

It’s no wonder Kyuhyun’s declared that he’ll never chose another musical to audition for if it had tap dancing or any kind of dancing in it other than the typical choreographed glides across a stage while singing. This musical must have taken a toll on their talented evil maknae if he’s losing weight.

Zhou Mi stays patiently by Kyuhyun, making sure no one disturbs them until about 20 minutes before they need to be on stage.

Kyuhyun’s managed to get a bit more than an hour’s rest when he’s woken up by Zhou Mi. “Kyu, we have 20 minutes.” He says, shaking Kyuhyun’s arm.

“Hmm…ok.” Kyuhyun blinks, resisting the urge to rub his eyes. He’s forgotten he’s not supposed to sleep with his contacts in. “I need to refresh my eyes.” He stretches, careful not to mess up his hair.

Zhou Mi nods. “Want me to get one of the noona’s to do it?”

Kyuhyun’s not afraid to put the wetting drops in his eyes to wet his contacts, but because of the suit and his makeup, he doesn’t want to risk any accidents. “Would you please hyung?”

Zhou Mi sets his bag on the chair and walks off to find one of the girls to come put his eyedrops in.

While Zhou Mi is away, the noona with the camera comes by. “Kyuhyun, give the camera a smirk.” She calls out, noticing that he’s just woken up.

Kyuhyun leans over a little, putting his hand up by his chin and smirks softly at the camera, trying hard not to look like he’s just woken up and is bright eyed.

“Thank you!” She smiles.

Zhou Mi comes back with one of the makeup noona’s and Kyuhyun’s eyes are refreshed and his makeup is touched up a bit before he stands, brushing invisible lint from his suit and preparing for the press conference. He’s got to push through this, and then he can sleep in the van on the way back to the shared house with the others before he has to go practice more for his musical.

Just before he’s about to follow Donghae on stage, Kyuhyun takes a deep breath and smiles brightly for the cameras, his passion for performing and being in front of the camera showing itself once again as he forgets about the fatigue of his hectic schedule.

He will get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pictures from Super Junior-M's press conference about their new variety reality show called Guest House, which can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.690582187657501.1073741887.186241571424901&type=1
> 
> Specifically pictures 12 and 16 (that smirk....I totally melted when I saw it)
> 
> Can also be found http://now.smtown.com/#/Show/909 for those who don't have facebook.
> 
> Also...this is truly my very first one-shot story. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Cross-posted at AFF


End file.
